Ask or insult the Akatsuki!
by Chelsea1337
Summary: I have kidnapped the Akatsuki and now its your turn to ask questions about their lives or if your bored insult them! Exept for Deidara! cough-isult itachi-cough T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Akatsuki!

Today I will be taking questions from all my reviewers! But I cant write questions if you dont send in questions in the reveiews you send!

You may feel free to insult all the Akatsuki members exept for deidara!! -growls menacily at people who are thinking about insulting deidara-


	2. Starting it Off

Me:Muhahahahahaha!

Me:I have kidnapped the Akatsuki and they are now under my control to answer fanmail and listen to comments by fans!

Pein:And if we dont cooperate?

Me:-Takes out chainsaw- Well then I guess we will just have to see wont we!

Akatsuki:-shivers-Okay well do what you say!

Me:Good,now here we go with our first fan Deidara135

_Hey Chelsea I would never insult deidara or hidan they rock!_

_Itachi-You suck and why does everyone call you a guy when your obviously half female._

_Deidara-You rock great clay er birds.dragons whatever you make. Can you kill Itachi for me he doesnt appreciate you art!_

_Hidan:-You rock and help Deidara kill Itachi. Dont overdo killing people even though it is so awsome. Why did you kill Asuma though, I dont really care because Asuma sucks anyways._

_Konan-Your okay but you barely ever show up in the show. Why do you make origami?_

_Pein(Leader of Akatsuki)-You rock,but you gotta show your face to the fans such as me. Why do you and Konan know each other so well?_

_Kakazu-You suck,Go to #& you #& retard! Why do you suck so much?_

_Tobi-You are so funny! Why do you wear a mask everyone knows your Obito Uchiha?!_

_Sasori-You rock when you arent in you scorpian puppet form! Why dont you like Deidara?_

_Zetsu-You are plain weird! Why do you have a plant on your head?_

_SEE YOU LATER COUGH-LOSER-COUGH_

_Deidara135_

Deidara and Hidan:Thanks its nice to know we have fans!

Itachi-Why you little I am not suckish in fact I have alot of fans! I am not half female! Thats a comment that fits Deidara!!

Me-Itachi do I have to pull out my chainsaw!! Leave Dei-kun alone!!

Deidara-Thanks I will try and kill him for you Deidara135!

Hidan-Okay I'll help Itachi a pain in the butt anyway! Awwwwwwwww but Jashin-sama needs dead people as sacrifices! Because I felt like it and I was missing my favorite show called...-mumbles make out paradise-

Konan-Ya I wish Masashi Kishimito would put me in the show more often! Because in academy I used to get bored in class so I would pass Pein Origami. So it really became an attachment.

Pein-Like Konan mentioned we went to academy together and were best friends so thats why she joined Akatsuki and why she is my partner! I will not reveal myself to those morons-points to Akatsuki members-ever and nothing will change my mind!!

Kakazu-I should sow your mouth shut! You and Hidan could be siblings the way you talk!! I su- WAIT A MINUTE WHY AM I ANSWERING A QUESTION THAT DOES NOT NEED TO BE ANSWERED!!

Tobi-Yep TOBI IS FUNNY AND A GOOD BOY! Um...I am not Obito Uchiha it all lies!

Sasori-Thanks so you are talking abot me with red hair is when I rock! Because he is an imatuer brat that doesnt know the true meaning of art!

Deidara- -Throws a bomb at Sasori-

Sasori-...DEIDARA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Zetsu-Look who is talking!!I have a plant on my heade so that when Tobi ih hyper I have something to block out noise!

Me-Well our next Fan is named Rockcrab!

_Hi. I wouldnt isult Deidara much ever...but I would never isult Itachi-sama. Or Hidan-san...I called him creepy one time and then he atacked/stalked me! ARG!_

_Itachi-sama-Hi.Are you okay?_

_Deidara-Phft, Youre fine_

_Hidan-Hi, DONT HURT ME!_

_Zetsu-Dont eat me please._

_Tobi-Hi how are you Tobi?_

_Pein-sama-Hello. Are you still in charge or is that Chelsea1337 now? Either way, your still cool._

_Sasori-I dont want to be a puppet. Im not dead yet anyways._

_Kakazu- Give my wallet back! Gr. Or was that my brother who took it...hm..._

_Ok, thats's all I've got for now. See you when you update._

_Sincerly,_

_Rockcrab_

Itachi-Um..Im ok yes...thats a weird question!

Deidara-Uggg I just dont get any respect!

Me-Awww thats not true your clay creations still respect you.

Deidara- Ya your right -clay jumps out of hand and jumps off a cliff- WAAAA EVEN MY OWN CLAY ABANDONED ME!!

Hidan-Hurt you? Why hurt you when I could just kill you?!

Me-No giving death threats to fans!

Hidan-Make me!

Me- -pulls out Hidan voodoo doll and pins-

Hidan-Fine I wont give death threats!

Zetsu- Well its tempting but I just ate..

Tobi-Tobis great! Deidara-sempai is my friend to!

Deidara-FOR THE LAST TIME NO IM NOT!!

Pein- OF COURSE IM IN CHARGE I MEAN WHY WOULDNT I!!

Me- Ahem -Holding chainsaw-

Pein- Um...Well acually Chelsea is! -Gulp-

Sasori- Ya your not dead yet..Muhahahah!!

Me-What did I say about death threats!!-tackles Sasori-

Sasori-Im sorry, Im sorry!!

Kakuzu-No this is now my property backoff!

Me-Well Kakuzu maybe you want to rethink that!-Take out paper shredder machine to shred his money-

Kakuzu-Okay okay here

Well see you all next time!

Akatsuki-HEELLLPPPP!!

Me-SHUTUP YOU MORONS!!

Akatsuki-...

Me-Bye!!-nudges Akatsuki-

Akatsuki- Oh um bye!

**Well my first chapter whas pretty good! Now this story will never end so keep sending in Reviews!**


	3. Rockcrab strike again!

Hi everyone this is chapt. 2 and it is just another party in this chapter! Here is a familiar face Rockcrab!

_Itachi-sama-I know I know. I just want to make sure you're not dead or something. I am under the impression Chelsea doesnt like you much at all._

_Deidara-Tobi respects you_

_Hidan-I shoudn't have said anything..._

_Zetsu-Same to you_

_Tobi-Good Boy.Thats great_

_Pein-sama-Well your in charge of the Akatsuki still,but at the moment you are having leader issues._

_Sasori-Ahhh! Two! Two death threats?! They will surly not both come true...I think..._

_Kakazu-Obviously you are the one going blind. My wallet has a picture of Itachi-sama on it. Of course it did have 50 bucks which are now gone, But ill let you keep it..._

_Sincerly,_

_Rockcrab_

Itachi-Die you have to be kidding me I mean come on me the one who killed his clan die?! Ummm I cant tell if chelsea hates me or likes me its wierd...

Me- Itachi you baka of course I hate and your little brother to all uchihas should jump off a cliff exept for obito hes funny and cute unlike some people!

Itachi-woah I guess she does hate me...

Deidara-HE CAN RESPECT ME ALL HE WANTS BUT I WILL NEVER RESPECT THAT HYPERACTIVE TWIT!

Hidan-WHAT DO YOU # MEAN SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID ANYTHING!!

Zetsu-...As long as you dont have weed-killer I good.

Tobi-Yay respect the inner good buy!

Me-Um Tobi your scaring the other members...

-All members shivering in corner-

Deidara-I need something to cure this headache

Pein- Ummm I would be leader if this stupid baka of a girl would let me and my organization go!

Me-You crossed the line...

Pein-Gulp-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP

Me- -Drags pein away and comes back with him all bloody- now who is the leader of akatsuki?

Pein- YOU ARE YOU ARE!!

Sasori-I have you marked on the list of who to make puppets out of...

Kakuzu- Huh uhhhhhhhhh what money I never took any money I swear!!

Me-Tsch ya right I bet you all the yen in the world you took.

Kakuzu-dont tsch me It was harder taking that money than you think

Me-Ha so it was you!

Kakuzu-...crap!

Me- -Drags him away and does the same thing to him as pein.

Kakuzu- I wont steal any more money I promise!!

Me-Good

Thanks Rockcrab! Hope that made you have a good laugh! Although I suck at humor!

Chelsea


	4. The changing of my mind

Me:hmm I change my mind I wont stop my story cuz ive been reading some other stories and I have a few ideas up my sleeve.

Deidara:Like what?

Me:You'll see honey

Deidara:Honey?

Me:Hehe ive always wanted to say that

Deidara; o.O

Anyway our first reveiw is from...Kazumi-chan124 and before I begin I want to thank her for helping me getting back into writing stories for Fanfiction!

_Hiya Akatsukievil laugh_

Itachi: Are you secretly a weasel in desiguise?

Kisame: How long can you hold your breath?

Deidara: Your art rocks. ART IS A BANG! blows up a nearby building evil  
laugh

Sasori: I agree on both of your guys' opinions. Art is art, appreciated in  
all forms. What's it like being a living puppet?

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY FOREVER!

Zetsu: Yay, a fellow cannibal. evil grin Don't worry, I haven't tried to  
eat anyone...Yet. looks at Itachi with an evil grin, fangs long and sharp  
What's it like being the Akatsuki's spy?

Konan: Your orgimai is very beautiful. It's sad your the only female Akatsuki  
though. Is it awkward being that? Do you wish there were other girls?

Pein: Is it hard being the leader of an orginization that is full of  
psychopaths who some are also like big whiny children?coughHidancough

Hidan: Stop stalking me, I'm not going to convert to your religion already!  
Or maybe I will... I don't know, I need some convincing. But seriously, stop  
stalking, it's creeping me out. .

Kakuzu: Stop stalking me too! I'm not going to give you my money for the love  
of muffins! And yes, I said muffins-.- The stalking is scaring me!! I may be a  
very loyal fan, but the stalking needs to stop, I don't care if it's you, I  
don't like being stalked!! DX runs away and hides in a tree, holding suit  
case of money close to self while rocking back and forth

All of the Akatsuki: What's with the nail polish? O.e

jumps out of tree and locks self in a closet to hide from Hidan and Kakuzu

Chelsea: Can I help? I have evil ways of torture that you'll love. looks at  
the Akatsuki and grins evilly, eyes glowing demonically Pwease? chibi eyes  
Super Pwease? puppy eyes and chibi eyes combined for potent effect

Oh yeah, I forgot.locks Itachi in a room full of crazed hyper monkeys All  
around the mullberry bush, the monkey chases the weasel! evil laugh

gives Tobi and Chelsea cookies and a big hug

goes back in closet to hide from the Zombie Twins( aka, Kakuzu and Hidan)

When will it end!? DX  
Sincerely a true Akatsuki Fan,  
Kazumi-chan124

Itachi:IM NOT A FXCKIN WEASEL!

Me:Dude then whats with the weird name?

Itachi:I DONT KNOW MY PAENTS WERE WEIRD AND MY BROTHER WAS A GAY DRUNKARD!

Me:Cant argue with that logic

Itachi: Anyway IM NOT A WEASEL'

me:Just for that im gonna call you weasel for the rest of this chapter

Itachi:Twitch

Kisame:Hmm how long can I hold my breath... Oh I can hold it for about 3-4 hours cuz of my gills

Me:Cool thats awsome dude

Kisame:Thank you but I thought you hated me

Me:WHEN?

Kisame:Nvm

Me:Uh ok o.O

Deidara:Yes yes ART IS A BANG! I love it when the fans say that it makes me feel like star

Me:Puts a star sticker on his forhead There you go love now you are a star

Dei:WOOOOOOOOW GET THIS THING OFF ME!

Me:Sighs FineRips sticker off

Dei:OW

Me:STARS HURT!

Dei:o.O

Sasori:How can you agree on both?

Me:By thinking some things should last forever and some should die in 2 seconds flat

Sasori:Well um ok...Whats it like being a puppet? hmmm Very dry

Me:That was lame

Sasori:Like I care im a chunk of woodCrys in emo corner

Me:Well at least he wont be dry

Sasori:I HEARD THAT

Me:Meh

Sasori:huh?

Me:Meh

Sasori:huh?

Me:Meh

Sasori:Huh

Me:I SAID MEH DANGIT!

Sasori:o.O

Tobi: YAY GOOD BOYNESS! Runs around the room yelling Tobi is a good boy

Me:Yay! Joins him

Zetsu:Finally a fan that is a cannibal! White:Yes ow wonderful. Black:Fxck this rox!

Me:POTTY MOUTH!

Zetsu: Black:Put a sock in it

Me:Grrr

Zetsu: White:Im sorry hes just crancky

Me:Isnt he always?

Zetsu:Wite:Yes its sad. I guess being an Akatsuki spy is thrilling cuz of all the places to go I think its kinda interesting. Black:Oh my god Stop being so annoying. White:NO Black:Keep insulting wite

Me:STOP IT!

Zetsu:...

Konon:Thank you for thinking my origami is beutiful. Yes it is sad im the only Akatsuki memeber

Me:hmm I think that shall change today!

Konon:Wah?

Me: From here on today Kazumi is now an onirary member of the AKATSUKI!

Pein:WHAT!

Me:Im the leader I make the rules

Pein:WHAT IM THE LEADER!

me:Lets take a vote. All in favor of Pein?

Everyone:...Itachi raises hand

Me:Figures... All in favor of me

Everyone exept Itachi: Raises hands

Me:GOOD ITS SETTLED IM LEADER AND KAZUMI IS NOW SASORI AND DEIDARA'S PARTNER unless she wants to change it I could care less and I could still use a partner but im also a loner so I dont mind.

Pein:weeps Im no longer the leader so I dont know how it feels!

Me:Aww dont be so upset you can still stay as a member as lon as u dont try to kill me in my sleep

Pein:Uh ok

Hidan:KAZUMI PLZ CONVERT TO MY RELIGION I WANT YOU TO BE! Your perfect for it!

Me:Hmm Kazumi its up to you

Kakuzu:I NEEEEED MONEY PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me:SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Kakuzu:Oh thats just rude

Me:HahaNelson voice

Everyone:O.o

Me: Yeah im confused to why do we use nail polish and worse why is it purple why not black or red or white or something?

Everyone:We dont know ask Pein

Me:Pein?

Pein:I dont know what I was thinking I guess I thought it would pull the whole uniform together.

Me:Um ok but for now on the nail polish is either black or red you can wear both colors or one color I could care less whatever works

Everyone:Urm ok Leader-sama

Me:CALL ME KAIDA!

Everyone:o.O

Me:Hmm Yeah acually yes you would be a great help to me ill keep you in the story and you could send me funny ways of torture! That would work great

Itachi:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMONKEYS!!

Me:HahaNelson voice

Itachi:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tobi+Me: YAY COOKIES much on the cookies like children

Everyone:OOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK

Me:Well thats all and remember the story is back you may review again!!Confetti falls WOOP! Hold on im such a moron I have another review sorry!

Its from...Amaterasu77-

_YO! I have black woth red tips wolf ears... oh and blonde with Natural black  
ends hair...  
How ya doin?  
Pein: Can I join the Akatsuki? -HUGE CUTE chibi eyes thay no one can resist-  
I am half wolf, the goddess Amaterasu is sealed in me I am Itachi's dauhter  
and I am the Gobi no Houkou container...  
Pein: Don't kill me or I'll kill you.  
Itachi: I am your daughter!  
Sasori: -Gasps- SASO-KUN! -Glomps- I love you... You're so cute. Uh if you  
wanna avoid Itachi's wrath hide behind me now. -Puts Tobi in front of us-  
Kakuzu: -Steals all of his money- YOU'LL NEVA HAVE IT BACK! MUAHAHAH!  
Kisame: -Holds up shark- Its your mommy...  
Tobi: I hate you...  
Hidan: Do you like pain? Hell ya you do!  
Tobi and Hidan: -ATTACKS YOU WITH A FLAMRTHROWER ROCKET LAUNCHER MACHINE GUN  
WITH ARIMIES OF GIANT SPIDERS GAY GUYS AND VENUS FLY TRAPS THAT WILL EAT YOU  
ALL- DO IT 10 times!  
Tobi: -Blasts him to Mars- Finally! He was shoving Ooanges down my and  
Saso-Kun's throats for ages!  
Itachi: I know your secret! You have a teddy bear called Mr. Stuffykins!  
Pein: I know your secret! You sleep on a cieling fan!  
Sasori: -Whispers- I know your secret. You love me.  
Hidan: Remember the time you stalked me?  
Hidan: Here's more pain... Elmo knows where you live and hes OMG HES  
ATTACKING YOU WITH A FLAMRTHROWER ROCKET LAUNCHER MACHINE GUN WITH ARIMIES OF  
GIANT SPIDERS GAY GUYS AND VENUS FLY TRAPS THAT WILL EAT YOU!!  
Ok Goodbye for now peoples! Oh yh chelsea here's some everlasting cookies  
-Gives cookies to Saso and Chelsea-  
BYE! -In eerie voice to Tobi and Hidan- For now...  
_

Me:Cooly I have a demon to! Its name is Washu yes I know it sounds like ur sneezing sorry I couldnt think.

Pein:Ask Kaida shes the NEW leader

Me:Oh my god get over it

Pein:Hmph

Me:Yes you may join you may be my partner or Sasori's partner I could care less just pick

Itachi:SInce when did I fxck a women?

Me:Oh my god your such a dickhead

Itachi:HEY!

Me:What its true

Itachi:Grrr

Me:Grr to you to Weasel

Itachi:NOT A WEASEL!

Sasori:Um thx? Wow Im being loved so much by this girl its fun!

Me:DUde just date her!

Sasori:...

Me:oOoooooooooLots of dotsStarts counting dots

Sasori:...

Me;Stop moving im trying to count!

Sasori:o.O

Me:I SAID STOP MOVING!

Sasori:Stands still

Kakuzu:First Kazumi wont give me money and now you steal my money...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me:Oooooooo more dots!

Everyone:SHUTUP!

Me:...OOO LOOK I MADE DOTS LOL

Everyone:...

Me:DOTS!

Everyone:No just no

me:Fine

Kisame:NOOOOOOOO MOMMY!

Me:pats his back It was bound to happen someday

Kisame:Weeps in emo corner

Me:HEY THATS MY EMO CORNER!Kicks him into the ocean where rabid jellyfish attack him

Tobi:Why do you hate me?On the vurge of tears under his mask

Me:Hugs Tobi Please dont cry Tobi not everyone likes goodboys

Tobi:Hugs back Ok ok I understand

Hidan:Um yeah I like PainSteps back

Tobi+Hidan:ARGGGGGG NOT THE _FLAMRTHROWER ROCKET LAUNCHER MACHINE GUN  
WITH ARIMIES OF GIANT SPIDERS GAY GUYS AND VENUS FLY TRAPS THAT WILL EAT YOU  
ALL ATTACK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Me:Wow thats cool but poor them.

Tobi+Hidan:Dies

Me:HOLY SHIT! PHEONIX DOWN TIMES 4!Revives them

Hidan:I thoght I was immortal

Me: Yes but the _FLAMRTHROWER ROCKET LAUNCHER MACHINE GUN  
WITH ARIMIES OF GIANT SPIDERS GAY GUYS AND VENUS FLY TRAPS THAT WILL EAT YOU  
ALL ATTACK _ can even kill immortals its something to do with the gay guys or something.

Hidan:Im scared now

Me:Same here but I know shewont attack me...I think anywaySteps away from you

Tobi:Oooooooo Mars is all read maybe its punch!

Me:NOOOOOO TOBI DONT LICK MARS ITS UNHYGENIC!

Tobi:Licks Mars Eew that taste like dirt

Me:It is dirt

Tobi:Oh

Itachi:Acually his name is flufflykinsSmacks hand over mouth Oops

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me:OMG Weasel has a stuffed animal HAHAHAHA!

Itachi:WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasori:Um yes yes I do love you there I said it.

Me:SHALALALALA O ME SAY ITS LIKE THE SHE TO SAY YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL YOU GOTTA KISS THE GIRL!

Sasori:Blush

Me:Dude boys arent supposed to blush

Sasori:Turns red

me:Much better

Hidan:OH MY GOD ELMOOOOOOOOOO! runs away whiel beong attacked by elmo

Me:HahaNelson voice

Sasori:Yay my favorite kind of cookies!

Me:Um everlasting? Do I wanna eat these? Well bye guys hope to see ya soon! SEND IN REVEIWS!


	5. A Pointless conversation

Me:Dude only one review wheres the love then again its onyl been like an hour since the last chapter I posted...Anyway this is from...Nightmare-knight

hi! I woulkd never insult any of you, you all rock Hard! (Except orochimaru)

Diedara: Glomps Your my favorite character out of all the naruto  
characters! Your so cool! And I agree with you partly about but i also agree  
with Sasori...Still, You Rule!

Itachi: Please kill your emo bastard chicken ass brother because he's a pain  
in the arse and its only fitting that his cool brother kills him! W

Sasori: I think your cute! Have you seen Rozen Maiden? Its similar to puppets  
but its about seven dolls who are fighting each other in order to be the  
perfect little girl their father desires. watch it! its a awesome anime!

Kakzu: ...Your creepy, I like that!

Hiden: Kill A goverment called G.U.N. because they killed a little girl and  
they are bastards! (If you know Shadow from sonic...)

Leader: Your cool and all but why the hell do you want the demon  
jailers?(don't know what to say the Jinchurik thingy)

Konan: your pretty!

tobi: tobis a good boy!

Zestu: your rock!save mother earth!

Me:HEY the last reviews acually had a message for me if you ever message me again please say something to me!

Deidara:Please dont glomp...Seriously your favorite wow im so loved

Me:HEY UR MY FAVORITE To!

Deidara:Oh sorry I forgot

Me:But im ur #1 Fan

Deidara:Uh...COMING DAD!

Me:WTF?

Deidara:nvm and how could you agree with Sasori his art isnt right

Me:I know everlasting sounds like a mold shop waiting to happen

Deidara:HAHA

Itachi:Im waiting till he gets stronger otherwise he is no challenge to me

Me:GET A HOBBY WEASEL!

Itachi:YOU SAID YOUD ONLY CALL ME WEASEL FOR THAT CHAPTER!

me:I LIED GET IT THROUGH YOUR WEASEL BRAIN IF YOU HAVE ONE!

Itachi:ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Me:LOL I love annoying him

Sasori:Never seen it ill check it out maybe one of the girls are cute

Me:Sasori dont forget about Amaterasu

Sasori:Oh right sorry

Me:Sighs Your hopless

Kakuzu:Right back at youShivers

Hidan:Why would I give a crap about a little girl?

Me:HEY I HATE THAT ORGINAZATION THEY HURT SHADOW'S FEELINGS POOR SHADOW THAT GIRLS NAME WAS MARIA AND SHE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND!

Hidan:How do you know about this?

Me:I have the video game LOL

Hidan:o.O Fine ill kill them

Me:GOOD! And Nightmare its so awsome that you hate them as well if you want you may join Akatsuki I dont care its up to you

Pein:...

Me:OH MY GOD WHEN WILL PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH THEIR HEAD THAT IM THE LEADER AND NOT PEIN OMG!

Akatsuki:...

Me:Oh DOTS!

Pein:ENOUGH WITH THE DOTS!

Me:PUT A CORK IN IT!

Pein:ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Itachi:DONT MIMICK ME!

Me:THIS PLACE IS A MAD HOUSE I QUIT PEIN TAKE YOUR OLD JOB BACK!Storms away

Pein:Someone go get her

Deidara;Ok Walks away and comes back with an angry me.

Me:Fine I dont quit but stop yelling peeps! And Pein im leader again!

Pein:Oh poo

Me:Looks around I dont see no poo

Pein:Smacks his head YOUR HOPELESS

Me:Stop yelling

Pein:FINE THEN!

Me:Your still yelling

Pein:Fine then

Me:Much better

Konon:Um thank you.

Me:Konon she isnt gay my friend Kayla said your pretty to and stole all the pics out of my Akatsuki file folder.

Konon: OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zetsu:I plan to save the world but this god forsaken orginazation holds me back

Me:Ill help you save the world the world needs to be saved poor world.

Zetsu:Ok Nightmare you can help to

Me:WOOP SAVE THE WORLD ORGANIZATION!

Pein:You cant own 2 organizations for 2 different perpouses

Me:Good point when im doing this orginazation ill be taking over the world and when im on break o my other organization Kazima and Amaterasu can be in charge

Pein:Um ok o.O

Me:WELL THATS IT THX FOR READING PLZ REVIEW ILL TRY TO MAKE MY CHAPPES FAST!


End file.
